Hotel Translvania 2
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: I hope the sequle is like this to the first Hotel Transylvania movie funny has Garfiled scenes and others like Family guy
1. Morning

**here is a seaqule to Hotel Transylvania I hope or maybe this may happen.**

It was after 2 years when Mavis and Johnny were married.

Mavis was sleeping on her bed when her alarm clock woke her up, Mavis then turn it off and rolled on her back as she opened her blue eyes "I hate mondays, I hate them, it means going back to work and stuff," said Mavis as she got dress.

"ok, cover me, I'm going in" said Mavis as she entered Dracula's room.

"dad wake up, you can stop dreaming about me, because I am here so just wake up, you've got hotel work to do, you're not just only the hotel man, you're my best dad I could have" said Mavis.

"not now Mavis," said Dracula then Johnny came in "Mavis, watch this" said Johnny as he got on the dresser.

"Johnny?, what are you doing?" asked Mavis "just watch, you'll see what I'm doing," siad Johnny "Johnny, I think this is not a good idea" said Mavis "I'm just doing my job, just one quick, CANON BALL!" shouted Johnny as he landed on Dracula.

"morning" said Johnny "Johnny," said Dracula.

In the shower

Mavis was taking a shower until Dracula peeked "ah!, what's happened?" asked Mavis as she saw her dad "Drac, what is wrong with you?" said Johnny as he came in the bathroom "Mavis, I'm very sorry" said Dracula as he lefted the bathroom.

Breakfast time

Dracula, and his daughter Mavis, and the human name is Johnny with their friends were having breakfast.

"Mavis, I got your favortie. Suger blood" said Dracula "yummy, yuck" said Mavis as she switch blood with Dracula when Dracula was not looking.

Dracula then came back and was eating the suger blood and Mavis was eating the jellow blood "yuck, suger blood" said Dracula as he threwed up in the sink.

"wrong, it's a spoon full of suger blood" said Mavis.

Outside on the roof

Mavis was sitting on the roof with a full belly.

"That was a good breakfast, now I'll just sit here and be borde, that's right I'm so borde, borde, borde, borde, borde..." said Mavis until Johnny came up.

"hey Mavis, what are you doing?" asked Johnny "just sitting here" said Mavis, "because, I'm borde" Mavis then standed up and looked at Johnny.

"ok, so do you want to see the moon rise?" asked Johnny "sure, I have not seen the moon rise in a long time" said Mavis.

"ok, come on, I'll show you up close" said Johnny as he and Mavis went up more close to see the moon rise.

Mavis and Johnny watched as the moon rises into the sky the sunset hade pink, red, orange, and purple, with yellow, blue then it was getting dark bluse.

Mavis was staring at the moon rising Mavis and Johnny got closer.

"This, is the most cool moon rise I ever seen" said Mavis looking at the moon.

end of chapter 1


	2. Mavis's little accident

**This is were Mavis goes to the doctor (but Mavis hates doctors).**

Dracula was working on his computer Mavis was sitting on her comfy couch.

"so much time, and so little, I need to do" said Mavis until Dracula saw a evil clown at the window knocking "evil clown" said Dracula "no thanks dad, I'm full" said Mavis as the evil clown was getting away.

"get him Mavis," said Dracula "get him dad," said Mavis as Dracula grabbed a stick from the other room then sliped on Mavis's ball.

"there's my ball," said Mavis "what good is a vampire?, that can't chase bad monsters?" asked Dracula, Mavis then chased after the evil clown and then sallowed him whole.

Dracula then went outside and saw Mavis had ate the evil clown was in her stomach.

"good, mavy wavy I knew you put your mind into it, you're the best vampire daughter any Dracula can have" said Dracula then Mavis spited the evil clown out.

Few hours later

Mavis was on her couch watching the lorax "end of story," said The Once-ler on TV.

"hey Mavis," said Johnny as he and Dracula came home.

"hi dad, hi Johnny" said Mavis as Johnny pulled out allot of Lasgana.

Mavis's stomach got hungry then "uh oh, the Lasgana is making my stomach growling" said Mavis as she rested her right hand on her stomach.

"Mavis do not even think about it," said Johnny "yes, that is our food to share" said Dracula.

Mavis tried to shut up her stomach "maybe, one bitie won't hurt" said Mavis.

Few minute later

Dracula and Johnny came in and saw Mavis lying on the floor with all 10 boxes of Lasgana "Mavis," said Johnny as he and Dracula got to Mavis.

"did you ate all 10 boxes of Lasgana?," asked Dracula "I can't, helped with my stomach it was cramping" said Mavis as she rubbed her stomach.

Dracula sigh "what are we doing to do with you?" aksed Johnny.

"love me, and date me" said Mavis "come on Mavis, let's go to the doctors, I don't want you sick" said Dracula as he picked up his daughter "dad, please no more doctors" said Mavis.

At the hotel loby

"I hate doctors dad, why do we have to go?" asked Mavis "we, have a visit today Mavis" said Dracula "dad, Jonny, why not let's stay home" said Mavis "no" said Johnny.

At the doctors

"nothing is wrong with Mavis, she is just bloated right now, but the food will disgjust soon" said the doctor "yeah we're a little worried about her" said Dracula.

"I have checked on Mavis, and the good news that she is healthy" said the doctor "ok so, we can go home?" asked Johnny "yes you can, see you guys later" sia dthe odctor.

Back at the hotel in the hallway

Mavis was walking down until Johnny came with his joke book.

"hi Mavis, I found some really good jokes to laugh at" said Johnny.

"ok, what are they?" asked Mavis.

"well, there's one, what do you get with Stewie and Brain from family guy?" asked Johnny "no clue, what do you get with Stewie and Brain from family guy?" asked Mavis.

"Stewie had it with Brain" laughed Johnny Mavis then laughed "that was a good one" said Mavis as she clamed down.

"ok, there's another one, what do you get when you cross a deer with Santa?" asked Johnny "what is it called?" asked Mavis.

"reindeer with Santa" said Johnny and that made Mavis laughed so hard "Johnny that was so funny," laughed Mavis until she peed her pants and on the floor Mavis felt wet.

Johnny saw that Mavis wet herself Mavis then clamed down.

"Mavis, I think you peed on the floor" said Johnny Mavis looked down "oh my god, I peed my pants!" shouted Mavis she was really upset Dracula then got to Mavis.

"Mavis, what is wrong?" asked Dracula "Drac, I was telling jokes to Mavis and she was laughing and she peed on the floor" said Johnny, Mavis was now crying.

"dad, it was my falut" cried Mavis "Mavis, this is not your falut it was only a accident it is not your falut" said Dracula hugging his daughter.

"so Drac, who is going to clean this up?" asked Johnny "house keeping!" shouted Dracula as one of the witches cleaned up Mavis's accident.

"now Johnny, I'll get Mavis into her dry clean dress and pants, and throw the wet ones in the wash" said Dracula as he took Mavis to her room.

end of chapter 2


	3. Put Mavis pregnant

The next day Mavis was runing in the bathroom finding her ring until she peed on the bathroom floor Wanda saw it and her friends Johnny, and Dracula saw it.

"dad, I did it again" said Mavis "it ok we can fix it, we have another doctors visit" said Dracula.

At the doctors

"you see, Mavis was wetting herself once in a while" said Dracula.

"well, it's normal or maybe she is sick" said the doctor "what?" asked Mavis.

"I was joking that you are not sick," said the doctor "what ever" said Mavis "well, Mavis when she wets herself because, sometimes if she laughed too hard that could happen" said the doctor.

"so, is their anything that we can do?, because Mavis wetting once in a whlie?" asked Dracula "well, I have to put her on a diet what ever she likes it or not" said the doctor "oh no, a diet?" asked Mavis the doctor laughed "Mavis, I was joking" siad the doctor.

"so, tell us the real thing" said Johnny "is its something bad?, are you going to hurt Mavis?" asked Dracula.

"no, I will never hurt her, I have you get Johnny to knocked up Mavis" said the doctor "why is that?" asked Dracula "well, it is the way that Mavis can have kids" said the doctor.

Mavis heard it

"wow, I wanted a child for all these years" said Mavis "so, Dracula yoy tell Mavis and Johnny of what I say" said the doctor.

Few hours later

Mavis was on the bedwith Johnny kissing that night

"so, did Mavis likes that idea?" asked Wayne.

"yes she did," said Dracula.

end of chapter 3


End file.
